Men and Women Living Together
This is the premiere of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: All For One The tribes would have to race across the plain and up a hill. The first castaway from each tribe to the top of the hill would win an Individual Immunity Necklace that would only be good at their tribe's first Tribal Council. The first entire tribe to the top of the hill would win the reward. Reward: An extra bag of corn and beans. Winner: Hank Reilly and Levi Goodman (Immunity) Narvik (Reward) Immunity Challenge: '''''Free Fallin Each tribe starts the challenge on a raised platform. One at a time, castaways drop from a three-step structure down into a net. After all players from a tribe finish the net drop and assemble on a tribal mat, they proceed to the next stage, climb stairs to another platform, perform a balance beam walk, and cross a rope bridge. The first tribe to reach their mat and raise their flag wins immunity. 'Winner: '''Vardo Story Day 1 Across the plains of Norway, sixteen Americans walk to the starting mat to begin their adventure on Survivor. Despite not saying a word, first impressions are forming. The sixteen meet Jeff at the bottom of a large hill. After a short QnA, centering around gender, Jeff splits the two tribes by gender, surprising the group. Jeff then goes over the first reward challenge. He states the first person from each tribe to reach the top of the mountain will win individual immunity for their tribes first Tribal and the first tribe to have all their members reach the top will win an extra bag of corn and beans. Then, without warning, Jeff begins the challenge. For Narvik, Hank and Leo are the front runners while Justin and Quinn trail behind. For Vardo, Levi is the only one at the front while everyone else struggles. Hank is the first to the top and confidently takes the necklace with a smug grin on his face as Leo just barely finishes behind him. A majority of Narvik reaches the top as Levi gets to the top and takes the Vardo necklace. After Levi takes the necklace, the last two Narvik members get to the top, winning them an extra bag of beans. After the challenge, Jeff instructs the tribes to go their separate ways. At Narvik, Hank walks with an overconfident and smug smile on his face. He goes on how he destroyed everyone else and how he will be an asset to the tribe. Justin takes notice and talks to Leo about Hank. The two agree he has to go. The women arrive to their camp first. After seeing their flag, they cheer and start introductions. Maria looks away and notices the Narvik flag. She points it out to everyone and realizes that the One World twist is in play. As the men arrive, Maria states 'Men and women living together, this will be fun.' The men are equally surprised at the women being at their camp, with both Chris and Hank upset. Chris brings his tribe together and tells them they will stick together until all the 'weal girls' are gone. This act annoys Leo, Alex, John, and Justin. As the men disperse, the four agree to stick together, as they dislike the way Chris handled the twist. The two tribes begin to work on separate shelters. The women work together as a unit while the men are all over the place. Kevin gripes about the work ethic of his tribe, which annoys everyone, including the women. The women begin to bond during shelter building, with the exception of Gina. Gina only give one word replies or doesn't talk at all. This is noticed by both Sam and Julie, who go out to get shelter pieces together. At the men's side, Quinn wanders around aimlessly. He tries forming alliances with people but barely remembers previous conversations he had, which causes the tribe to laugh at him. Night begins to fall and all sixteen sit together and get to know one another. Chris, Quinn, and Hank, not wanting to talk to the women, go to their shelter. Maria begins to tell life stories about coming to America and how hard it was. Day 2 Chris and Quinn leave camp early to visit the well. Wanting to see if Quinn will be his sheep, Chris tells Quinn to do a small list of things. Surprisingly, Quinn does everything Chris asks without question, which includes filling up every canteen and climbing a tall tree. As the castaways talk about how the two tribes will work together, John cracks jokes. The jokes amuse everyone except Kevin. He takes this time to tell everyone how he runs his farm and how they should run it the same way. Kevin's plan doesn't go over well with everyone, but he doesn't take notice. Kayla and Maria go on a walk together and bond over being the oldest. Kayla goes over her business and tells Maria how strong she is for going through what she did. Kayla and Maria aren't the only ones growing close as Sam and Justin talk by the water. The two share stories about their friends and experiences. Justin comes out as gay to Sam and tells her what his family did when he came out. He goes over how he had to live with his friends as his parents kicked him out and Sam hugs him. This action is noticed by Hank and Chris. Hank pulls Justin to the side to talk. He goes over how he shouldn't talk to Sam or else he will be the first to go. Justin asks if he's sure he will go first, with Hank saying he can guarantee it. Hank's cockiness infuriates Justin, but he hides his anger well as Hank doesn't notice. Day 3 The two tribes meet for their first immunity challenge. After a small QnA about the twist, Jeff begins the challenge. The women get a head start as the men struggle to get across the net. Quinn especially as he has trouble crawling across the net as Julie is the final women to get to the first mat, giving the women the lead. Kevin yells at Quinn to hurry, which Quinn responds with by flipping him off. Quinn finally gets to the mat as Chris, the last male, jumps into the net. The women are already halfway through the balance beam as Chris gets to the mat. The men do their best to catch up and almost do, but Quinn struggles through the balance beam. This gives the women enough time to get to the final mat and win the immunity challenge. The two tribes returns to their camp where Chris vents. He states that they should have beaten the women in the challenge. The women laugh at Chris from their side of the beach, which is heard. Hank tells Chris to take a walk to calm down. To blow off some steam, Chris takes a walk into the woods. He decides to use his time to search for the idol. After a short search, Chris stumbles upon the idol and puts it in his pocket. At camp, John, Leo, Justin, and Alex talk strategy. Alex brings up Quinn's performance in the challenge. However, Leo brings up how annoying Kevin can be. Just then, Kevin comes to the four. He brings up Quinn's bad behavior and poor challenge performance. Justin agrees, calling Quinn a cancer to the tribe. Kevin then leaves. Justin then says he doesn't trust Kevin, as Quinn is easy to read while Kevin isn't. At Tribal, Jeff brings up the men's cockiness. Hank says they had a right to be cocky and still do, as they are the stronger tribe. Jeff brings up how badly the women beat them, saying they are underestimating the other tribe. Quinn states that the women are weaker and will lose the next challenge. The idol is brought up but everyone denies having it. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, the tribe votes out Kevin for his stubborn nature during the shelter building and being seemingly sneaky. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Hank's arrogance gets out of control. * Vardo divides itself. * A Tribal that will stun a tribe! Author's Notes